Blind Disaster
by Music596
Summary: When Harry breaks a time turner, the consequences are more than he could ever imagine.


I have decided to finally start this story. I have had part of it written for a while, but I found it today and finally typed out the first chapter.

This is obviously going to be AU. It is also going to be one of those "Harry goes back in time" fics. I like those and always wanted to try one myself. So here you go.

This takes place in Harry's sixth year.

Note: The title of the story and chapters are all going to be names of songs, so feel free to check them out!

Time and Confusion

Harry Potter examined the small object in his hand. The tiny time-turner glinted in the sunlight. He had just received it that morning in the especial owl post. He was still incredulous about the whole thing. He knew he needed to take potions, but couldn't he just drop Divination? However, the Headmaster just shook his head with a small smile and handed him the brown package. Harry sighed and slipped the chain connected to the small hourglass over his head. He started toward his first potions class of the year, his steps determined.

XXX XXX XXX

Hermione looked at Harry with a knowing smile as he hustled into the room. Harry collapsed next to her as she slid a piece of paper over to him.

-Did you get it?-

Harry smiled at her curiosity and nodded. Her face lit up approvingly and Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione scowled at Ron and Harry chuckled at their antics.

"Mr. Potter, what do you find so amusing?" Harry flinched and slowly raised his eyes to meet the cold stare of Professor Snape.

"N-nothing, sir."

Snape Sneered at him coldly. "Then did someone slip you a laughing potion? Humph, I don't even know why I am asking, for I doubt you even know what that is." Harry scowled at the cold Professor but lowered his head. After the penseive fiasco, Harry had promised himself he would not yell at Snape or rise up to his bait.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Snape just sneered and shook his head. The black robed man turned on his heel and stalked to the front of the class to begin the lecture. As Snape's voice droned on, Harry began to drift. It wasn't his fault really; Snape's voice always seemed to lull him to sleep. As his eyes drifted shut, he fingered the time-turner gently.

"Mr. Potter!" The call of his name made Harry jump and his fingers spasmed around the time-turner. There was a sharp but quiet crack and Harry cursed. He ignored the sharp pain in his fingers as he looked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. If you cannot manage to pay attention for more than ten minutes, maybe a few hours of scrubbing cauldrons will help you."

Harry grimaced in annoyance but accepted the punishment silently. Snape tuned back to the class with a dark look and continued the lecture. Harry glanced down at his throbbing fingers and resisted the urge to curse again. Three of his fingers had small cuts in them where the glass had splintered and dug into his hand. Blood oozed from the small wounds but that wasn't what had concerned him. Gold dust from the time-turner was leaking out and covering him. It didn't seem to be doing anything so far, so Harry relaxed. He slipped the broken time-turner into his pocket, spilling the rest of the dust on his pants.

He grimaced as he used his injured fingers to brush the gold dust off of himself. Some of the dust embedded itself into his cuts and he bit his lip as it stung. His fingers tingled gently but most of the pain had suddenly disappeared. Harry ignored the tingly feeling in his hand as he wrapped them in the edge of his robes to stop the bleeding. Harry sighed at the mess he had made and tried not to fall asleep again.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat down to lunch feeling nauseous. Ever since the mishap in potions, he had not been feeling well. The tingling in his fingers had traveled up his arm and now he felt strange everywhere.

"Harry….Harry…..HARRY!" Harry jerked up and glanced into the worried faces of Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah?" Ron's face grew more worried.

"You were a million miles away, mate. Is everything alright? You seem a little bit shaky."

Harry shuddered out his breath as the room swirled around him.

"I'm really not feeling well, Ron. I think I'm actually going to lie down." Ron nodded and Hermione smiled sadly.

"Go on Harry, I will get your notes and homework."

Harry nodded and rose slowly. He had to grip the edge of the table to keep from collapsing. Once the world stood still again he made his way into the quiet corridors.

The halls seemed to expand and contract, making Harry even more dizzy. He slowly ascended a flight of stairs and groaned once he reached the top. Flashed of heat were now coursing their way through his body and Harry leaned his head against the cool wall. His body sagged and he slid down the wall to softly rest on the ground. He would only rest for a few minutes before continuing on his way to bed. Suddenly, pain shot through his fingers and up his arm. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from calling out. Flash after flash of pain hit Harry, who now had tears running down his face, until he passed out into a dark and pain free existence.

XXX XXX XXX

When Harry came to he was feeling much better, except for the fact that he collapsed in the hallway. He hoped no one had seen him. The weird feelings, however, were gone and he felt immensely refreshed. He stood up and stretched. He considered going back to class but quickly dismissed that idea. If he had the rest of the afternoon free, he was going to take it.

Harry set off down the hall, incredibly relaxed. As he was about to turn the corner he heard footsteps. Harry tried to look as sick as possible as he hoped the footsteps would change direction.

Harry turned the corner and a solid body hit his. He fell down with a grunt and looked into the face of the person he had run into. Harry felt his heart rip to pieces as he looked into Sirius Black's face. It was obviously younger, many years were gone and he looked a lot healthier, but the thing he noticed most was the absence of the ghost of Azkaban.

"Sirius…." Harry whispered. Sirius looked at Harry in shock.

"Is that you James? I mean, your eyes are different…"

Sirius leaned in closer and Harry scrambled back. He jumped onto his feet and shot off down the hallway. He ignored Sirius' confused calls as tears stung his face. The last time he had seen Sirius…..

Harry needed to talk to Dumbledore. Something had happened but he wasn't sure what. He skidded to a halt in front of the Gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops."

Nothing.

"Licorice Wand."

Nada.

"Chocolate Cauldron!"

Nope.

"Please!" The Gargoyle jumped aside and Harry shook his head. Dumbledore's password was please? Harry ran up the stairs and bust through the door.

"Sir!" Dumbledore looked up from his papers and Harry stumbled backwards in shock. His beard was shorter and the years of stress had not yet begun to show.

"May I help you, my boy?"

Harry was panting and he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Sir, I'm not sure what happened but I hope you can help me. I was feeling woozy and bad so I sat down in the corridor next to the Gryffindor Common Room. I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt much better. I was about to go to the Common room when I ran into Sirius Black, but he's….he's dead, sir."

"What year is it boy?" Dumbledore had grown more serious as Harry's tale went on.

"It's 1996, sir." Harry was confused by the question but answered it truthfully. Dumbledore nodded solemnly and clasped his together.

"That is incorrect, my boy. It is 1976." Harry paled as he sunk to the floor.

"No…..it can't be. It just can't be. This isn't happening."

Dumbledore rose from his desk and helped Harry into a chair. He handed Harry a calming draught he had produced from his voluminous robes and Harry gulped it down gratefully.

"Now, we must discuss how you got here and what we are to do with you. Did you do anything differently today that might have triggered this, ah, trip?"

Harry made a face and nodded. He searched in his pockets and pulled out the broken time-turner. He handed it to Dumbledore who examined it curiously.

"The Ministry is currently working on something like this, but so far the tests have been inconclusive. I assume you broke it?"

"Yes, sir. The glass cut my fingers and the gold dust that used to fill the time-turner got into my cuts."

Dumbledore nodded seriously and set the broken hourglass on his table.

"I will send this into the Ministry, boy, and see what they tell me about getting you home. Until then, we must decide what we are going to do with you." Harry shifted uncomfortably. He had nowhere to go.

"How about this: since you are obviously a student here in the future, we should just say you are a transfer student and merge you into the school." Harry nodded furiously, but then a disturbing thought came to him.

"Sir, what if I change the future?"

"This is why we must change your identity. You must tell nobody, me included, who you really are." Harry wrung his hands nervously.

"Of course, sir."

"Now, we must resort you, because then your name would show up in our registers. In fact, what is your new name going to be, hmm?" Harry took a minute to think and shrugged.

"Aidyn….Cooper, I guess." Dumbledore nodded and tapped the sorting hat with his wand. Then he pulled the ratty hat off the shelf and plopped it on Harry's head.

_Hmmmm….you have a very Gryffindor mind, shall we put you there?_

Images flashed through Harry's mind. His mom, dad, and Sirius were all in Gryffindor. He would mess up this entire deal if he had to see them every day.

"No," Harry thought. That seemed to surprise the hat as it paused before continuing.

_Very well…if you're sure…._

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry slumped in shock. Slytherin? He groaned and covered his face. He was so screwed.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, we should change your appearance. I think a glamour would work perfectly." Dumbledore tapped Harry on the head with his wand and Harry shivered as he felt the magic rush through his body. Dumbledore held out a mirror and Harry was shocked by what he saw. His raven hair had turned a dirty blonde that was longer. His hair fell over one of his eyes and he pushed it out of the way. That might annoy him a bit. However, it was straight and calm and Harry thanked the universe for that. He is eyes were a piercing blue and he was tanner. His facial features were more boyish and he was a bit taller and muscular. However, the thing that shocked him the most was his lack of scar on his forehead. He fingered the area gently and smiled.

"I like it, sir."

"I'm glad, my boy. Are you ready to be shown to your new Common Room? We will get you some new robes and you will be off to meet your new roommates."

Harry's stomach cramped a little tighter as he thought about it. Living with Slytherins? He was _so _screwed.

Well, there you have it! Chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it won't be long. Until then, read and respond!


End file.
